Battle of St.Marys
Background The year is 1969, and the United States is falling. Allied command was scrambling at what many are considering a disaster in Allied planning, politics, and coordination. Left and right, Allied command posts and bases were falling to Rebel forces. From the strongholds of Texas and Idaho, the Rebels, which are beginning to identify as "Confederate Revolutionaries", expand at an ever increasing rate. What is even more frightening to Allied command was seeing how fellow Americans began to turn on the Allies. A national guard unit here, a town's police force there. Suddenly, a growing amount of military personnel are joinig the movement. The results were a complete loss of most of the American midwest. Despite the injections of a few thousands Peacekeepers to quell the movement, it was not enough to stop the will of a people. By spring, Allied command aborted plans to continue large scale operations in the US and evacuated to the east coast. Even then, the move was not enough. Confederate Revolutionaries now had armored divisions and aerial forces under their command. The South was volatile enough, and the Allies were kicked out. The biggest blow yet was the fall of Washington D.C. Allied forces could do little to stop the overflow of angry citizens and military personnel who streamed into the city. Now in the Northeast, the situation has somewhat stabilised. With a master chronosphere in Philadelphia, as well as many other signifigant facilities, the Allies drew a border at the Mason-Dixon line. Of course, what the Allies left behind was a disaster. Not every single Peacekeeper and Reservist made it to the Northeast. Instead, a fullblown civil war broke out across the continent. Outside of Idaho, Texas, and the Northeast, it was practically a brawl between Allied and Confederate forces. The Confederates usually held the advantage. Confederate forces took over many key American and Allied facilities, including naval bases on both coasts. What started out as militia men ended up with Confederates having the naval forces to take on the Allies. By now, the situation was out of hand. The Allied Nations were already overstretched, and the Confederte forces were harassing Allied positions outside the continental United States. Confederate submarines began to be a menace to Allied shipping. The confederate movement began to threaten the Caribbean as well. Finally, a plan was put into motion. Allied command began to forumlate a plan to respond to this movement. No longer deemed civil disobedience, the Confederates were made a very clear threat. Before tackling the larger problem, the Allies had to end Confederate naval movements. The ACIN discovered that an old American submarine facility at St. Marys, Georgia was reactivated. With little to no forces nearby, the Allies brought in various elements of Caribbean forces to participate in a strike against this facility. Various naval units in the area were brought together under the 7th Allied Task force and given to a rising Bahamas Captain, Hennrick Sogade. Various Caribbean men and light armor were brought together under the 14th Allied Peacekeeping Corps and given to a fairly new Trinidadian logistics lieutenant, Kimona Chevelle. This set the stage for one of the oddest and riskiest strikes the Allies have ever committed. Force Composition Allied Force Given the dire circumstances of the mission, the task force assembled was quite varied. Due to the urgency of the operation, Allied units only in the Caribbean were available to be called upon. Troops from the Dominican Republic, Bahamas, Cuba, Trinidad and Tobago, and Jamaica for instance made up the large portion of these forces. They were excited to be a part of a real mission as they were never truly called upon during the 3rd World War, but were very inexperienced as a result. The naval force was a mix of Allied units and local navies. All of the Hydrofoils were from the Dominican Navy. One Assault Destroyer was in the hands of the Jamaican Navy. The rest, however, were from an Allied facility in the Bahamas. That is where the Aircraft Carrier, AVN Athens, ''was repaired after an attack by Confederate forces. The naval force was put under the command of Hennrick Sogade. He was a captain of a Mitchell Class, but due to various circumstances, he was put in charge of the fleet. Despite that, he was very experienced in his position of leading ships. The naval equipment was all in pristine condition when he received the ships. The land force brought together a sense of Caribbean unity. Few of these nations had armored forces available, so Kimona Chevelle brought together what she could under a "Light Armored" Brigade. Kimona joined the Allied Logistics command, and she was the top of her class in Trinidad, so the Allies saw her fit to command ground forces. She always wanted to break into Allied military operations, so the success of this operation would spell the beginning or end of her career. She brought together multiple forces and formed the 14th Peacekeeper Corps as a temporary command structure. While it was new and inexperienced, it was eager and well equipped. Finally, Kimona Chevelle had a small aerial team on standby, with fighter jets, strike bombers, and seaplanes. Confederate Forces Confederate forces in the area were in a constant state of flux. The recent Confederate drive northward, towards the northern states, left the south undefended against roving bands of Allied troops and such. One area that wasn't in flux was Submarine Base St. Marys. It quickly fell to Confederate troops and was refurbished to continue its duties housing and supplying the Confederate submarine fleet. The base was equipped with a few new defenses and thankfully had an MCV on standby if more needed to be built. The base itself had two large squadrons of submarines. Not all of them, however, were manned at the time of the attack, and only a few could respond if attacked immediately. In the surrounding area, the Georgia National Guard was operational. The Georgia National Guard was left to protect coastal Georgia after the main Confederate forces moved north. The Georgia National Guard had ground units stationed nearby in Brunswick, north of St. Marys. These units fought against the Allies and had experience. Their armor support, however, left with the Confederate drive north. These units also would take a while to arrive due to roads flowing around the various marshlands. The Georgia Coast Guard at the time of the attack had a squadron nearby on a training mission. This squadron would involve itself in the battle. Unbeknownst to Allied planners, Confederate Commander, Patricia "Goliad" Jones was visiting her native Florida when she began to hear reports of the attack. Due to the proximity of St. Marys being right on the Florida-Georgia line, she gathered what Confederate forces she could in Jacksonville, Florida to counter-attack. Overall the Confederate forces were not under a central command and while the units that they had were experienced, they had no means of coordination. First Sight The 7th Allied Task Force sailed towards the Georgia coastline around the early hours of the morning. It was a slow morning for the base and only a few men were up. The base was not prepared for such an attack as few expected it to occur. Further out, the Task Force was closing in. All seemed well for a surprise attack, but the radar told a different story. It showed 7 ships closing in on the fleet. Shocked, Hennrick repositioned the fleet and halted the advance on St. Marys for the moment. Those 7 ships were from the Georgia Coast Guard, who just so happened to be training in the area and caught sight of the fleet. While the ships were little more than PT boats, they wanted to delay an Allied attack on any part of Georgia. The ''Athens immediately launched its drones and took out a PT Boat. The Mitchells came around and blocked the Confederate boats from advancing any further and fired upon the boats. While they were caught in the trap, Sogade did not breathe a sigh of relief just yet, as the boats eventually backed up and went around the 4 Mitchell-class'. Before they could reach the carrier, thankfully the two subcenter frigates made short work of what was left of the Coast Guard Squadron. Henpeck Sogade was satisfied, but unnerved. Little did he know that the Coast Guard Squadron transmitted a warning to the Georgia National Guard Battalion in nearby Brunswick. After a few more minutes of sailing, the Task Force made its way into the bay. Sogade launched flights of drones to immediately take care of the defenses on the base. It seemed oddly quiet as the first gun emplacement was brought down. BOOM! Hennrick turned and saw that a Mitchell-class Destroyer blew up in a spectacular show of explosions. The two Subcenters were called to the front of the fleet to take care of any more Turtle-class Mini-subs. By now, the base was already alerted to the Allied presence, and alarms were sounded off all across the base. Hennrick swore and guided his fleet to quickly take care of the base defenses. Kimora Chevelle, already weary of submarines inside her MCV was grateful when Hennrick gave her the go ahead to land. The entire town of St. Marys fled in a panic as base alarms went off. In a spectacular landing, almost like a mini Normandy, Kimona Chevalle landed south of the base, in the city, as to avoid defenses. Masses of Riptides and Stewart Tanks made their way across the beaches. The town was in sight and Kimona set up her MCV. Not realizing the threat nearby, Allied infantry wasted time getting out of the vehicles and organizing themselves. She decided that instead of going to the base, she would send her forces to secure the town first. Organized columns entered what would become a mess. Bogged Down The 14th Peacekeeper Corps confidently strode into St. Marys. Quickly gaining traction, they spread across the eastern portion of the town. Pop pop. What was that? Boom! Kimona's Battlefield control erupted with warning as Confederate Forces swept into the town and out of buildings. The Georgia National Guard arrived and experienced minutemen began mowing down Peacekeepers in the streets. All kinds of angry Confederates moved through the town. Kimona eventually recovered from this first strike and brought in Multigunner's, whose auto cannons tore through the Confederate infantry. The minutemen fell back and now Amazon Warriors and Mortar Infantry let loose and fired upon the light vehicles. Explosions rocked the town center as Kimona pulled back the damaged vehicles. The Georgia National Guard tried to follow up on that quick victory, but were kept off by entrenched Allied infantry. Kimona Chenille had to pump more forces into the town. She realized her mistake as the 7th Allied Task Force was made to deal with the base all by itself as she was bogged down. Kimona made the decision to unleash the Attack dogs. In an astounding counter attack, dogs rushed down the streets with Pavlovs close behind, taking down and disorienting Confederate infantry. The Georgia National Guard decided to pull out of Downtown and Kimona took the chance to take the core city. Despite that, they still harassed her positions from the suburbs. A few Stewart tanks strayed too far from the city and were blown up by anti-vehicle infantry. Meanwhile, the 7th Allied Taskforce had trouble locating the submarines. With the base defense taken out, the navy moved in and began systematically disabling what submarines were there, but a few were unaccounted for. Seizing the opportunity, Hennrick ordered the ships to fire upon the base's structures so to disable it. He was, however, quite annoyed at how he got no land support from his Co-commander. As the slow process continued, another explosion rocked the fleet, and this time it was his own carrier which got struck with a missile. While it didn't sink the carrier, it received a minor amount of damage in the process. By then, around 70% of the base was destroyed, but then Hennrick got another shock. The Georgia National Guard began to enter the base, and ward off the ships near the land. He pulled his navy back and demanded Kimona take care of the situation. Kimona eventually broke through and was able to send Riptides and other forces towards the base. Femme Fatale Kimona and Hennrick finally put aside their different tactics, and truly became a team as Kimona attacked the base. With constant communication, she artfully placed her units and coordinated with Hennrick in regards to naval strikes. Together, they cleared out the base, as well as destroying the rest of the submarines still docked. The brunt of the operation was complete, and all seemed well until Patricia arrived. All throughout the outskirts of the city, PAWI trucks deactivated and Confederate forces plunged into the city. Patricia came over the coms in dramatic fashion and swore that even though the base was neutralized, she would destroy every last Allied soldier there. Hennrick told Kimona to retreat, but Kimona decided to face her head on. Patricia's forces were entering a mess. Fleeing Georgia National Guard complicated chain of command issues. Only rallying a few to her side, she had unleashed her stealthed forces. The depleted Allied armor took a beating from the Bulldogs and weasels surprisingly. Kimona pushed her armor out of the city, and the Confederate Ambush Division decided to roll around it and attack her forces in St. Mary's. At this point, Kimona's armor became trapped in the suburbs, and the quick Confederate vehicles were wreacking havic in the downtown, as Allied troops struggled to pull out. By now, Kimona called in the 32nd Airflight Squadron. Almost in no time, the aerial forces came in and opened a path for Kimona's armor to come back around and hit the Confederate forces in the city. Kimona's strategy was hit and run towards the docks. There, she set up a final defensive line in order to pull out her forces. The aerial forces harassed the Confederates until the Allies pulled out. Patricia Jones was disappointed with the outcome. She longed for a more serious battle with her adversary, but Kimona truly tried to get her forces in Patricia's way. As the fleet was leaving the coast, the Confederate commander swore on all comms that she would battle Kimona again, and have a more satisfying victory. Conclusion Despite the operation dragging on longer than it should have, it was an overall victory. Allied Caribbean troops and armor took a beating, but still came out strong. Allied command did not take losses too seriously, as this whole 14th Peacekeeper Corps was built to be temporary in the first place. As more and more higher ups began to hear of this victory, however, views began to change. Both Kimona Chevelle and Hennrick Sogade were both officially given the ranks of Commander and Commadore in that order. Also, the 14th Peacekeeping Corps was officially christened as the newest Peacekeeper Corps and given the necessary personnel and facilities. Officially, its duty was to protect the Caribbean, but unofficially it was given the role of intervening into America when called upon. And it would certainly need to be called upon for action within the coming weeks.